1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device and a method for producing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flat panel display device with good visibility and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices, for example a display device with a liquid crystal display panel, a plasma display panel, or an organic light emitting display panel, are widely used in various kinds of displays.
Flat panel display devices, for example, mobile display devices with flat panel displays, generally include a protection window. The protection window protects the display panel from physical and chemical damages by covering a display area of a display panel.
A conventional flat panel display device with a protection window generally has an air gap between the protection window and a display panel. The refractive indices of the protection window and the display panel are greater than the refractive index of the air. When a light ray is passing through two layers contacting each other and having different refractive indices, a portion of the light ray is reflected in the boundary of the two layers. This phenomenon can be explained by Snell's Law.
In the conventional flat panel display device, some portion of light rays passing through the display panel, the air gap and the protection window respectively are reflected in boundary areas where the display panel meets the air gap, and where the air gap meets the protection window. These reflections cause loss of visibility in the flat panel display device.
Developers in this field try to provide a flat panel display having a protection window with improved visibility, by removing an air gap between the protection window and a display panel. The display panel may be attached to the protection window by a transparent film or resin. But, there are difficulties in removing the air gap by using the transparent film or resin.
The transparent film easily slips or comes apart from the protection window, so possibilities of defects occurring or reducing visibility is increased.
Some problems with the prior art include that the resin easily slides outside the protection window, and it is difficult to control the uniformity of the thickness of the resin because of fluidity of the resin.